herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Jane Watson (Spider-Man Films)/Gallery
Gallery Spider-Man (2002) Mary_Jane_Watson_46.jpg|Mary Jane's first appearance Mary Jane and Flash.png|Mary Jane and her boyfriend, Flash Mary Jane Watson 24.jpeg|Mary Jane smiles while Peter is taking a picture of her from the field trip Mary_Jane_and_Peter_8.jpg|Mj thanks Peter for saving her before she slip Mary Jane Watson 15.jpeg|Mary Jane was shocked that Peter attacked Flash Mj's_heroic_smile.png|Mary Jane's smiles Mary_Jane_Watson_6P7.jpeg|Mary Jane is at the festival with Harry Mary Jane Watson 15.jpg|Mary Jane was in shocked that she saw The Green Goblin who's about to attack the festival Mary Jane Watson 9.jpg|"Watch out!" -Warning Spider-Man that The Green Goblin is about to attack him Mary_Jane_Screaming.jpeg|Mary Jane's screaming Spider-Man_save_Mary_Jane.jpg|Mary Jane was saved by Spider-Man Mary_Jane_and_Spider-Man.jpeg|Mary Jane and Spider-Man met Mary Jane Watson 12.jpeg|Mary Jane falling in love with Spider-Man Mary Jane Watson 16.jpeg|Mary Jane flirting Peter Mary_Jane_facing_the_alley_gang.jpg|Mary Jane is kicking the alley gang before they can take her purse or attack her Mary_Jane_was_in_Danger.jpg|Mary Jane was calling for help since she was been attacked by the alley gang Mary Jane Watson 9.jpeg|Mary Jane Watson in the rain Mary Jane Watson 23.jpg|Mj was looking for her hero Mary Jane and Spider-Man.jpg|Mary Jane thanks Spider-Man for saving her Mary_Jane's_Encourgement.jpg|Mary Jane encourage Spider-Man that he's still amazing hero, because he save her life twice and understand how he feel Spiderstuff.png|MJ pulling down Spider-man's mask. Mary_Jane_removing_Spidey's_Mask.jpeg|Mary Jane removing Spidey's Mask Mary_Jane_kiss_Spider-Man.jpg|Mary Jane and Spider-Man kiss in the rain Mary Jane Watson 22.jpg|Mary Jane's sadness that Harry didn't stand up from himself after hearing that Norman saying that she wasn't the right person for harry Mary Jane Watson 14.jpg|Mary Jane was speechless that Peter admit his feelings for her Mary Jane Watson about to be dropped to her doom.png|The Green Goblin was threatening MJ's life Mary Jane and The Green Goblin.jpg|Mary Jane was pled for mercy Mary Jane Watson 2.jpg|Mary Jane falling to her death while screaming Spider-Man_talking_to_Mary_Jane_.jpeg|Spider-Man told Mj that she need to climb, so he can save them both which she agree even though she's afraid of heights Mary Jane Watson 42.jpg|Mj is holding on and hoping that Spider-Man will save her and the children Mary Jane smiles 5.jpg|Mary Jane's smiling, because Spider-Man save her and the children from The Green Goblin Mary Jane Watson 43.jpg|"Spider-Man, watch out!" -Warning Spider-Man that he's about to get hurt by The Green Goblin Mary_Jane_Watson_32.jpeg|Mary Jane is in delete scene where she saw that Spider-Man being held by The Green Goblin Mary Jane and Peter 2.jpeg|Mary Jane confess her feelings to Peter that she love him Mary Jane and Peter kiss.jpeg|Mary Jane and Peter kiss Mary Jane Watson 6.jpeg|Mary Jane realize the kiss from Peter and think that Peter could be Spider-Man Spider-Man 2 (2004) Mary Jane's Poster.jpeg|Mary Jane was in the poster Mary_Jane_Watson_30.jpeg|Mj's First appearance Mary Jane Watson 27.jpg|Mary Jane is in the play Mary_Jane_dating_John_Jameson.jpg|Mary Jane dating John Jameson Mary_Jane_confronts_Peter.jpg|Mary Jane Watson yells at Peter Parker for missing her show the other night and didn't tell her why he's late in result of their love is threatened Mary Jane Watson 11.png|Mary Jane feel sad that Peter told her that he don't love her Peter_and_Mary_Jane_3.jpeg Mary_Jane_Watson_26.jpeg|Mary Jane's screaming in terror Mary_Jane_Watson_28.jpeg|Mary Jane was kidnapped by Doc Ock Doc_Ock_kidnapped_Mary_Jane.jpeg|Doc Ock kidnapped Mary Jane Mary Jane and Doc Ock.jpg|Mary Jane was held by Doc Ock Mary Jane Watson 6.jpg|Mary Jane was happy that her hero Spider-Man is coming to save her once more Mary_Jane_Watson_29.jpeg|Mary Jane almost died until Spidey save her Mary Jane Watson 8.jpeg|Mary Jane was gonna save Spider-Man from Doc Ock Mary_Jane's_Realization.jpg|Mary Jane realizing that Peter is Spider-Man and knew his secret since that kiss from the alley 2 years ago Mary_Jane_Watson_45.jpg|Mary Jane's warm smiles Mary Jane Watson 17.jpg|Mary Jane was trapped Mary_Jane_smiles_2.jpg|''Even though you say that you didn't.'' -Mj was happy that Peter admit that he did love her since childhood Mary Jane Watson 25.jpg|Mary Jane finally understand why Peter can't be with her, because he's protecting her from villains whoever he face Mary_Jane_dump_John.jpg|Mary Jane break off the wedding, because she realize that she still love Peter than John Mj's_Confession.jpg|Mary Jane confess her feelings again to Peter that she'll face risks with him Mary Jane smiles 2.jpeg|"Go get them, Tiger" Mary Jane Watson 10.jpeg|Mary Jane watching Peter as Spider-Man outside Spider-Man 3 (2007) Mary Jane Watson 30.jpg|Mary Jane is on stage Mary Jane and Peter 9.jpg|Peter and Mary Jane's kiss Mary_Jane_was_fired.jpeg|Mary Jane gets fired, because of bad views for her play and was replaced by a different actress named Andrea Rubin. Peter_and_Mary_Jane_4.png| Mary Jane Watson.jpeg|Mary Jane's jealously look Mary Jane Watson 24.jpg|Mary Jane's jealously that Peter let Gwen kiss her as Spider-Man and upset that Peter don't care about their relationship Mary_Jane_having_fun.jpeg|Mj was having fun with Harry Mary Jane and Harry.jpeg|Mary Jane and Harry hanging out Mary Jane Watson 19.jpg|Mary Jane was looking at her friend, Harry Osborn Mary Jane's anger.jpg|Mary Jane was upset that Peter started to change and jealous that he brought Gwen Stacy Mary Jane Watson 18.jpeg|"Who are you?" -Asking Peter why he hurt her badly and acting so mean Mj_being_Held_by_Venom.jpeg|Mary Jane was being held by Venom Mary Jane Watson 4.jpeg|Mary Jane was being held by venom and sandman Mary Jane Watson 18.jpg|Mary Jane is in danger Mary Jane Watson 36.jpg|Mary Jane's tears of joy and despair which she thought that she lost Peter during the battle of Sandman and Venom Mary_Jane_Watson_33.jpeg|Mj saw Harry and went to him after Harry got stabbed by Venom Mary Jane Watson 3.jpeg|Mary Jane is sad that her friend Harry dies Peter_and_Mary_Jane_6.jpeg| Video Games in Spider-Man Mary Jane Watson 7.jpeg|Mary Jane is in Spider-Man Video Games series like in the movie Mary Jane and Peter 3.jpeg|Mary Jane and Spider-Man reunited after the final battle of Venom Mary Jane and Spider-Man kiss.jpeg|Mary Jane and Spider-Man kiss after the battle of The Green Goblin Category:Galleries Category:Female